moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bendy and the Ink Machine
Bendy and the Ink Machine is a 2020 American computer-animated survival horror comedy film based on the video game of the same name by The Meatly Games. It will be produced by DreamWorks Animation, and debuting studio Meatly Animation Studios on July 10, 2020. Directed by David Soren, with screenplay by Nicholas Stoller, the film stars the voices of Will Ryan, Lauren Synger, David Eddings, TheMeatly, Aaron Landon, and Kristen Schaal. Premise The film follows Bendy the Ink Demon, Boris the Wolf (Ryan) and Alice Angel (Synger) being turn into horrible monsters by Joey Drew (Eddings), and Henry (TheMeatly) tries to see Joey's work. Cast * Bendy(Voiced by Will Ryan) — The biggest character in the story, whose name is Bendy is a dancing cartoon demon whose image appears on posters and life-sized cutouts throughout the studio. A monstrous, more humanoid version of him also haunts the studio, covering the walls in black ink whenever he appears. Unlike other enemies, "Bendy" is not affected by weapons, forcing Henry to run and hide whenever the demon appears. * Boris the Wolf(Voiced by Will Ryan) — A wolf character who has appeared in many cartoons alongside Bendy. Eviscerated corpses of him appear throughout the studio, having been killed by Alice Angel. The only living Boris is encountered by Henry in the second chapter. Though mute, this Boris is friendly to Henry and assists him in various ways. * Alice Angel(Voiced by Lauren Synger) — A cartoon angel whose popularity never reached that of Bendy's, first referred to in the second chapter. Henry encounters a living version of Alice in the third, with half of her face disfigured. Murderous and insane, "Alice" initially spares Henry, and condescendingly demands from him to run errands for her. * The Butcher Gang(Voiced by Alec Baldwin, Kevin Hart, and Tom Kenny) — A trio of cartoon villains named Charley, Barley and Edgar, first appearing on a poster in the third chapter. Horrifically disfigured living versions of them now roam the studio, attacking Henry upon seeing him. * Joey Drew (voiced by David Eddings) — The former owner of Joey Drew Studios, and an old friend and colleague of Henry's. Many old audio recordings of former employees detail Joey's mismanagement and bizarre behaviour, and he is implied to be responsible for the studio's current state. * Henry (voiced by TheMeatly) — The player character, Henry is an animator and a former employee of Joey Drew Studios. Now trapped there against his will, Henry only wants to escape the dangers of the abandoned studio, which is a lot bigger than he remembers. * Wally Franks (voiced by TheMeatly) — The studio's former janitor, whose voice appears in several old audio recordings. * Thomas Connor (voiced by Mike Mood) — A repairman who has worked part-time for the studio. His voice appears in several recordings, complaining about the dangerous state the building is in. * Sammy Lawrence (voiced by Aaron Landon) — The former music director at the studio, Sammy was once in charge of writing and recording cartoon music. He now resides at the music department trapped in an ink body, wearing a cutout of Bendy's face over his head. Having gone insane, Sammy has proclaimed himself a prophet of Bendy, whom he now worships as his savior. * Norman Polk (voiced by TheMeatly) — The studio's former projectionist, whose voice first appears in a recording in the second chapter. In the third chapter, he is seen roaming the studio as a deformed ink monster with a film projector for a head. * Susie Campbell (voiced by Alanna Linayre) — A voice actress working at the studio, who is offered to voice the new character Alice Angel, a role she is very enthusiastic about. * Shawn Flynn (voiced by Seán McLoughlin) — An employee who works as a toy manufacturer at the studio's Heavenly Toys department. He is heard in a recording in the third chapter, speaking in a thick Irish accent. * Grant Cohen (voiced by Will Ryan/DAgames) — A studio employee maintaining the company's financial administration. He is heard in a recording in the third chapter, voicing concerns about Joey Drew's frivolous spending. * Allison Pendle (voiced by Lauren Synger) — The new voice actress for Alice Angel, which depresses Susie Campbell. * Linda(voiced by Kristen Schaal)— A woman only mentioned in Henry's audio recording in Chapter 3. Soundtrack Marketing A week after the Movie's Release, Just Play will release 8" Action Figures of Bendy, Boris,,and the Butcher Gang, They each come with A Character Card,Accesories,A Cartoon Poster,and a Game Code for Bendy and the Ink Machine, they even come with over 50 points of articulation, they cost only $5 each. Bendy comes with a Hat,Dancing Cane,a Dancing Demon Cartoon Poster,His Character Card, and a Game Code Boris Comes with the Laser Pointer he used in the movie, a Sheep Song Poster,His Character Card, and a Game Code. Alice comes with Old VHS Tapes,a Sent from Above Poster,Remvable Slippers, Her Character Card, and a Game Code. The Butcher Gang comes with Meat, a Little Grill,Removable Bibs,They're Character Card and a Game Code. They will also release replicas of the Bendy, Boris, Alice plushies from the Heavanly Toys Room. Production DreamWorks' interest in the film rights to Bendy and the Ink Machine dates back to when the first installment was published in 2017, but theMeatly did not want to sell them. Early pitches for an adaptation included video games, animated and live-action films, an animated series, and a live-action series. To persuade him, DreamWorks gave Meatly a tour around the studio with everyone in Bendy costumes, which made him suprised.8 In October 2017, his representatives indicated Meatly was ready, and DreamWorks Animation won the rights in an auction.9 In December 2017, David Soren was announced as director and Nicholas Stoller as scriptwriter.10 The two had previously worked together on the film Gulliver's Travels. In January 2018, the cast was announced. Will Ryan(DAGames) joined as Bendy the Ink Demon, and also Boris the Friendly Wolf, Lauren Synger as Alice Angel, David Eddings as the Bendy creator Joey Drew,theMealty as Joey's assistant Henry,The voiced-over Wally Franks, and Norman Polk,and Aaron Landon as The fugitive music Conductor Sammy Lawrence. In 2017, DreamWorks Animation announced a January 2020 release date.11 Following DreamWorks Animation's reorganization in early 2015, the studio announced that the film would be produced outside of the studio's pipeline at a significantly lower cost.12 It was instead animated at Mikros Image in Montreal, Canada, and therefore looks identical to Meatly's artwork, as well as differently than most of DWA's films.13 A month later, Letterman left the project but came back as an executive producer, and David Soren, the director of Turbo, entered talks to direct the film.14 During production, Mealty got to work closely with Soren. He was relieved that Soren was directing since he was a fan of Turbo. In an interview with Los Angeles Times, Commenting back, Soren said, "In a way, the controversy over the game ended up being liberating for the film. Normally on an animated movie you're trying to appeal to every possible demographic, and often that results in your content being watered down a little bit. Obviously we hope we get as wide of an audience as possible. But it's likely that if people have issues with the game they may have issues with the movie too, and we didn't feel like we needed to waste a lot of time trying to rope them in. It allowed us to make the purest version of the movie." Television Series 5 Months after the movie,DreamWorks announced a Bendy TV Series on Netflix called "The Terrors of Bendy", in 2021 the series will premiere on Netflix. Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:Meatly Animation Studios Category:Comedy films Category:Movies based on video games Category:TheMeatly Category:2020 films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Horror Films Category:Horror Films for Kids